This invention provides an improved label transporting and applying mechanism for use in combination with a conveyor system for continuously moving packages/objects of different weights, sizes, and shapes from a loading station via a cost-charge calculating station, to a package/object discharge station. Typically, such labels are selectively printed to bear essential indicia such as product identification; price per unit weight; package contents weight (or quantity); total price; and a separate "universal product code" (U.P.C.) indicia carrying label. Then upon arrival of such objects or packages at a predetermined point along the conveyor line printed labels appropriate to that package are affixed thereto by label applicators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,482 for example discloses a currently employed type quantity/weight/price per pound label applying system. Other patents known to applicant as relating generally to the art discussed herein are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,705; 4,201,619; 4,201,621; 4,207,131; 4,217,164; and co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,665; 4,025,382; 4,049,068, and 4,124,436.
The present invention, however, provides an improved mechanism and method for transporting printed pressure-sensitive type labels to the applicator and affixing them to packages or objects of varying sizes and shapes. The label transport and applicator system of the invention features a novel two-belt label transport arrangement in combination with an "elbow" type pivotal linkage support for the label applying roller; whereby the labels are transported with optimum accuracy in synchronism with the package conveying system, and are then more securely fastened thereto in improved manner.